Dr. Briefs Made This Episode In A Cave... WITHABOXOFSCRAPS!
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 13 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}"Dr. Briefs Made This Episode In A Cave... WITHABOXOFSCRAPS!" is the third episode of Season 2 of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged and the thirteenth episode overall. It was first uploaded on YouTube on April 7, 2010. Summary Kami's ship lands on Namek and Bulma, Gohan, and Krillin observing the oddly-colored landscape. Krillin tries to make a joke about bluegrass, but this is utterly lost on Gohan, whose popular culture knowledge is limited to peach farming. Bulma soon spots four DragonBalls, giving Krillin initial optimism. This lasts about five seconds as Bulma notices a Saiyan ship, Gohan senses Vegeta, and the DragonBalls start moving. At this, Krillin begins screaming non-stop. Vegeta lands and gets annoyed by Krillin's screaming and senses Cui's arrival. Then he goes taking care of Cui. Eventually Krillin stops screaming, but quickly starts up again as two of Freeza's men arrive. They command him to stop by saying "In the name of Freeza we demand that you stop!" and to "Stay where you are, and we'll shoot you!" Krillin tries to question this, but Freeza's men ignore him and destroy the ship, much to the annoyance of Bulma. Whilst Freeza's men argue about who's hitting the broadside of what, Gohan and Krillin launch an attack and leave the two scouts "washed up", but Gohan doesn't laugh at Krillin's lame pun. Bulma laments their situation and hopes that at least on Namek she'll find a real man, as opposed to Yamcha. Suddenly, Bulma, Gohan and Krillin are forced to hide in a cave as Freeza and his men pass by. Krillin pee's himself after feeling their Ki and changes in the cave, which take 10 minutes, mostly because Krillin had to masturbate to get rid of the pent-up sexual tension from seeing Bulma in her underwear during their trip to Namek. He emerges with new-found confidence and decides to set off after the Dragon Balls with Gohan, telling Bulma to call Earth and request back-up. When Gohan and Krillin leave, Bulma hides in the cave and screams as it's "everywhere". Back on Earth, Master Roshi takes Bulma's call, asking her to speak up as he's not wearing pants. He quickly informs Goku of the situation, but Goku is powerless to help until he's healed. Yajirobe promptly shows up with some Senzu Beans, but Goku takes a while to realize what this means. He soon regains his health and changes into his fighting gear. Goku decides to visit Dr. Briefs in order to get a ship. This confuses Roshi slightly, but he wishes Goku good luck anyway. Goku leaps out of the window, but his flying Nimbus takes a while to show up and Goku ends up landing on the top of a car, setting off the alarm much to Roshi's dismay. Vegeta faces Cui and informs him that Saiyans become much more powerful if they are injured in battle. Cui is confused as to why Vegeta would tell him about his defeat at the hands of "a low-level warrior, his half-breed son, a midget and an obese man with a sword", but never really finds out as he is killed almost instantly. It turns out that Vegeta was just using the encounter as therapy by blowing up Cui. Elsewhere, Zarbon's scouter explodes and Dodoria deduces that Vegeta has taken out the Cui, also known as the "poor fish-faced bastard". Zarbon has trouble remembering which one Cui was, as many people had a grudge against Vegeta. The two are ordered by Freeza to pay more attention, as they are supposed to be leading an invasion of a Namekian village. The narrator introduces the new villains, and rightly guesses that Krillin and Gohan stand no chance whatsoever. In the stinger, King Kai is shown training Piccolo, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, and Chiaotzu. Piccolo decides to meditate instead, and Yamcha is ordered to wash King Kai's car. Cast *Lanipator - Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, Toilet *Megami33 - Bulma *LittleKuriboh - Freeza, Narrator *MasakoX - Goku, Gohan, Master Roshi *Antfish - Dodoria *Hbi2k - Freeza Soldier 2 *Vegeta3986 - Cui, Yamcha *KaiserNeko - Zarbon, King Kai, Freeza Soldier 1 Running Gags and Callbacks *'Krillin Owned Count 12:' Krillin owns himself by making a lame one-liner. *Yamcha is made fun of by Bulma, as well as King Kai. *Goku's lack of intelligence is hinted at when he fails to realize he can heal himself with a Senzu Bean. *Cui makes a joke about Vegeta's mother in response to the joke Vegeta made in last episode. *Krillin finally relieves the sexual tension he had from being on the spaceship watching Bulma walk around in nothing but her underwear (as seen on the previous episode). Cultural References *The title is a reference to the 2008 Iron Man quote "TONY STARK WAS ABLE TO BUILD THIS IN A CAVE! WITH A BOX OF SCRAPS!" *Yamcha washing King Kai's car is a reference to Karate Kid, though King Kai doesn't see it as training; more as he wants Yamcha to wash his car. *When Roshi is on the telephone, I'm Too Sexy ('06 Version) by Right Said Fred is playing in the background. *Roshi's line, "Can you speak up? I'm not wearing pants," is a reference to a similar line from the FOX animated sitcom The Simpsons. On the season five episode "Bart Gets Famous", when Principal Skinner is trying to call Marge and Homer about Bart going missing during a field trip, Homer runs out of the nuclear plant shower and answers the phone. He then adds, "You're going to have to speak up. I'm wearing a towel." *The Spinach Theme from Popeye plays when Goku is healed. Trivia *Official debut of Freeza, Zarbon, and Dodoria. *This is Vegeta's first time referring to the Saiyan Official Handbook. *This is the first time that LittleKuriboh voices two different characters: The Narrator and Freeza. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 2x03 2x03 2x03